


Crush

by AliciaSinCiudad



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Luke Skywalker has a crush on everyone's favorite pilot. Also, he's an awkward teenager.Set right after A New Hope.





	

Luke Skywalker. Bodhi had heard the name before. That young kid who’d come out of nowhere and destroyed the Death Star. He was something of a legend, although Bodhi was getting the impression that legends were fairly short-lived in the Rebellion. Jyn Erso had been the great hero of the Rebel Alliance for about a week, until Skywalker came along, and Bodhi suspected someone else would replace him soon enough. Hopefully these legends wouldn’t keep getting too much younger, or pretty soon the latest galactic super star would be some newborn or recently-hatched infant.

Bodhi first saw Skywalker when he was definitely not checking out his smuggler friend, Han Solo. Solo noticed Bodhi’s perfectly normal and disinterested gaze and threw him a wink, which absolutely did not make Bodhi blush, because Bodhi was far too old for that sort of thing, and anyway, he had his eyes on a certain Rebel captain, and a plan to actually talk with him about something beyond military strategy and flight mechanics. Eventually. Bodhi blinked in a perfectly normal and disinterested way as the two humans made their way over to him.

“Bodhi Rook, right?” the smuggler asked, trademark smirk on his perfectly unremarkable face, and stuck out his hand. “I’m Han Solo.”

“Y-you helped destroy the Death Star,” Bodhi stuttered, shaking the other’s hand. “I hear you’re quite a pilot.”

“I hear you’re not so bad yourself,” Solo replied. “You’re the one who got us those plans in the first place, aren’t you?”

“It was a team effort,” Bodhi shrugged.

“Modest, too. I like that.” Solo grinned. “Can’t say I embody the trait myself, but I admire it in others. What do you think, Farm Boy?”

“I, uh, I.” The Skywalker kid looked like he was caught in the tractor beam of a Star Destroyer. “Hi. Um. I’m. Hello.”

Solo guffawed, which Bodhi found a bit unnecessary. At least it helped dispel whatever crush Bodhi had been forming. Solo slapped the famous kid on the back and introduced him. “This here is Luke Skywalker, master of the Force and awkward teenager.”

“I’m almost twenty,” he said petulantly.

“Almost,” Solo repeated. “As in, not yet. Last time I checked, nineteen is still very much a teenager.”

“Well I’m not awkward!” he insisted, his voice squeaking on the last word. Unlike the kid’s friend, if friend was the correct word to use, Bodhi managed not to laugh. He’d been a teenager once himself, after all.

“Nice to meet you, Skywalker,” Bodhi said, sticking out his hand. The kid took it, and Bodhi noticed his hand was cold and his palm was sweaty.

“N-nice to meet you, too, Bodhi. I mean, Rook. Sorry.” Skywalker looked down, blushing fiercely. He had that pale skin that showed blushing all too well.

“Bodhi’s fine. I’m getting the feeling people aren’t so wrapped up in formalities here in the Rebel Alliance.”

“I dunno, people here seem plenty formal to me,” Solo commented. “But you may have a higher tolerance for that kind of stuff than I do.”

Bodhi raised his eyebrows. “Probably. The Imperial Army is _very_ into hierarchy, and a cargo pilot from an occupied moon is not very high on that hierarchy.”

“Is there anything you _were_ higher than?” Solo asked.

“Defectors,” Bodhi replied, and Solo laughed. Skywalker laughed too, but about three seconds later, as though he’d been too dumb-struck to actually follow the conversation and was just laughing because the other two were.

“Listen, I’ve got to go find my friend Chewie. I owe him a drink, and I’d probably better buy it for him before I waste all my money on things like ship repairs and food. Why don’t you two take a moment to get to know each other better?” Solo patted both men on the back, and sauntered off.

After about five seconds, Luke called out “Wait!” Solo, of course, did not react, being far enough away to almost-convincingly not hear his young friend. Poor kid.

“Speaking of drinks,” Bodhi said, “What do you say I buy you one?” He paused. “Do you drink? How old did you say you were again?”

“I drink,” Luke said with the seriousness of someone who definitely did not drink.

“Or better yet, let’s just go for a walk,” Bodhi amended. “I like to see what kinds of ships are stationed out in the hangar. Sometimes I’ll see a new modification I can adapt to Rogue One.”

“You like to modify ships?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a hobby. I’ve loved flying since I was a kid. Honestly, if it hadn’t been for that nagging feeling that I was part of something sinister, I would have been pretty happy being a cargo pilot.”

“Yeah, I’ve loved flying since I was a kid, too,” Luke said, and Bodhi tactfully decided not to point out that he still _was_ a kid. “Learned to fly out on Uncle Owen’s farm.” Suddenly, Luke’s eyes went dull.

“Are you alright?” Bodhi asked gently.

“Yeah, it’s just. I still can’t get over it. Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, dead. It’s a lot to absorb.”

Bodhi nodded seriously. He knew.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Luke gasped. “That’s really insensitive of me! I mean, you’ve lost everything… Shit, I shouldn’t have said that either.”

Bodhi put a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “It’s ok, kid. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m – I’m sorry.”

“Really, don’t worry about it. Let’s go check out the hangar, shall we?”

“Y-yeah.”

They chatted as they walked. It turned out that this Skywalker kid was pretty well informed about the different types of spacecrafts in the Rebel Alliance. He said that he’d had a lot of time to study them, living in an isolated moisture farm in the middle of nowhere. Even in its occupied state, Jedha was a place of galaxy-wide pilgrimage, but Tatooine was about as remote as you got, a desert planet in the Outer Rim territories. The kid had never even had a friend who wasn’t human before meeting the Wookiee he’d traveled with, and he seemed more frightened of him than anything else.

“Are there a lot of non-humans on Jedha?” Skywalker asked. Luke. He’d insisted on Luke.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of species diversity. I wouldn’t use the term ‘non-humans,’ it kind of lumps a lot of people together who don’t necessarily have anything in common. And it sounds a little dismissive.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“You didn’t know. They use it a lot in the Imperial Army, too. Not a lot of species diversity in the Imperial Army.”

“What was it like?”

“The Imperial Army?”

“Yeah.”

“Terrible. I wasn’t exactly high up in there. Although I did know someone who was. He was… I don’t know. It does something to you, I think. I mean, he was a good man, or he wanted to be a good man, but he did so much harm. He’s responsible for countless deaths, there’s no way around it. He protected his daughter, and himself, and the cost has been unfathomable. But he truly found himself justified. I think that’s what happens, you just start weighing lives differently.”

“Like humans versus non- – I mean, versus species diversity?”

Bodhi laughed. “Sorry. It’s just – I don’t think the phrase works that way, grammatically. But yeah, definitely favoring humans over everyone else, favoring Colonist humans over Colonized, favoring pale skinned humans over darker skinned ones.”

“Pale skinned?” Luke cocked his head. “Like you?”

“Paler. Like, well, like you, and that Solo guy you hang around with. They invented some pseudoscience to explain it, but it’s all just bullshit to justify keeping the same 1% at the top of the hierarchy generation after generation. They call them White, which seems to be their favorite color.”

“White isn’t a color.”

“Aesthetics is the least of their problems.”

“That whole hierarchy just seems, I don’t know, unsustainable.”

“It is. Which is why the Rebellion will succeed.” Bodhi’s eyes glowed as he said this.

“You think so?”

“I do. I have to. I risked my life to defect, because I knew in my heart that the Empire had no place for me. When they took Galen Erso prisoner, he still managed to rise up to head engineer on the Jedha Project. Someone who looks like me, they’d just shoot without asking questions. Which is stupid, because I could be pretty damned valuable if captured. I mean, obviously I’d kill myself before giving any information about the Rebel Alliance, but they don’t know that. They just see a brown complexion and that’s it for them.”

Luke was silent, absorbing everything Bodhi had said. “You’d kill yourself before giving up information?”

“Of course.”

“But you’ve fought so hard to live! Don’t you value your life?”

“Of course I do. But that’s the difference between me and Galen Erso. I value my life, and the lives of my loved ones, but I also understand the way the numbers work. If I die, that’s one life. If I give up information that puts a Rebel Base in danger, that’s hundreds, or even thousands of lives that will be lost. Each of those lives, I value as my own. Every soldier here has something to live for, someone to mourn them, a story to tell.”

“Would you sacrifice the life of someone you loved for the Rebellion?”

Bodhi paused, thinking of how often Cassian had faced that question. “I’d hate myself for it. But I’d like to think I would. I _hope_ I would. I hope I’d be brave enough.” He shook his head. “I hope I never have to find out.”

“Wow, I just – I don’t think I could do it,” Luke admitted.

“Then you shouldn’t be a soldier,” Bodhi replied as they arrived at the hangar. He gave a low whistle. “What in the Outer Rim is _that_ thing?”

“It’s called the Millennium Falcon. And I have no idea what it used to be, but what it is now is one of a kind.”

“Thank the Force for that.”

“It’s faster than it looks.”

“That doesn’t say much. Hold on, are you telling me you’ve been in that thing?”

“Yeah, it’s Han’s. It rides pretty smooth, believe it or not.”

“I’m the kind of guy who needs to experience something to believe it.” Something about the kid’s crush was making him bold, making him into the badass Luke clearly believed him to be. “I don’t suppose you know the entrance code?”

“I, uh, I might know it.” Luke looked a little bit terrified and a little bit thrilled.

“Do you or don’t you? Don’t be a tease.” Luke’s eyes widened, and Bodhi realized he probably could have chosen his words better. “I mean, don’t tease me. About the ship. Can you get us in or not?”

“Yeah, I can get us in.” Luke’s voice was shaking just a little. “But – I don’t know if it’s the best idea.”

“Are you afraid of Han Solo?”

“No.” He was, clearly.

“I could take him.” He couldn’t. But Cassian probably could, and Jyn could without a doubt.

“Could you take the Wookiee?”

“No. So let’s make it a quick ride.” He gave Luke a nudge toward the unsightly ship. “Go ahead, get us in.”

“Ok…” Luke glanced around nervously before heading up to the ship’s entrance and punching in a code. “But I’ve gotta tell you, I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

**Author's Note:**

> In the last couple of weeks, I finally watched the original trilogy (I'd seen bits here and there, but my knowledge of the films was a bit hazy), and I was struck with how damned young Luke was. Like, he was the equivalent of about-to-go-off-to-college. So when I saw the Luke/Bodhi pairing, it just seemed a little, I don't know... a full-grown adult and basically a teenager. So I figured the only way it would make sense is if Luke had a huge crush on Bodhi because who doesn't, and Bodhi's like "awww you're so cute."


End file.
